The Other Side Panem
by NeverSky
Summary: What happens after Bonnie and Damon disappear into oblivion on the Other Side could they possibly end up in a place like... Panem? What will they have do to get back to the ones they love. The Hunger Games is taken to the next level.
1. Chapter 1: Panem

*A/N* Hey guys thanks for giving my story a shot my sincere thanks to anyone who sets aside the time to read my story. So I was looking at some of the other TVD/Hunger Games crossovers and I felt like they were either following the EXACT story of Katniss and Peeta and Gale except with TVD characters and using the exact same lines from the book or they didn't give a thought to the personality of the TVD characters (for example Damon was just way to cool with everything when I feel like he would've reacted differently.) So I decided to write my own story. Hope you like it :) *A/N*

Damon POV

Damon stood hand in hand with Bonnie on the other side in what he knew would be their last moments. The entire world was falling apart as he came to terms with the fact that he was dying. As he stood there the only thing that went though his mind was how glad he was that he had met Elena, that she had shown him what love really was. He couldn't even regret the numerous years he had spent searching for Katherine, because that was what led him to her. Damon's only wish was that Elena would be able to move on after he was gone and he put his trust in Stefan to take care of her. "Listen I know there's a million people we would rather be with right now," Bonnie said standing beside him in the center of the chaos. "But..." She took his hand and held it as they stood together and faced their oncoming death. "A couple thousand a most." Damon joked not losing his sense of humor.

"Do you think it will hurt?" She asked him. Damon hadn't thought of that.

"I don't kno-"

A flash of light engulfed them and Damon waited to fade into nothingness.

Slowly the light faded away and Damon stood with his eyes closed. Was he dead? he thought. If he was dead then why could he still feel Bonnie's hand held tightly in his? Damon slowly decided to open his eyes and found the he was standing in a forest with Bonnie beside him. He looked over at her with his eyes wide in surprise. If he was dead then why was Bonnie here? That must've meant that the universe had played it's tricks on them again. Forgetting all the times that they had disagreed and the times they had fought and even the times that Damon had almost killed her Bonnie jumped up and hugged him with joy as they began to realize that they were indeed not dead. Damon let her go and looked around him

"Elena" he yelled and looked around before he realized that he had no idea where he was. These were not the same woods that they had stood in moments earlier waiting to die. The trees were greener and the sun shone bright in the sky. "Where are we?" Damon asked her looking around.

"I don't know" Bonnie replied.

The sound of an engine caused them to look up and see a metal aircraft flying above them that closely resembled a UFO. The trees shook and swayed as it flew over an Damon and Bonnie ducked behind a nearby bush until it had passed heading toward a group of buildings in the distance. Damon looked up at it quizzically, he had lived though the age of technology and had seen many inventions over the years but this was new to him. Where was he? he thought. Once it had gone they stood up and emerged from their hiding place.

"We need to figure out where we are." Bonnie stated.

"Ok," Damon agreed. "Look it flew over to those buildings I bet there are people over there that can tell us where we are."

Bonnie nodded and began walking through the woods in the direction the hovercraft had flown. Damon followed her stepping over various roots and leaves as he walked through the forest. After they had walked for a while they encountered what looked like a barbed wire fence. Damon halted and read a sign hung on it that said it was charged. "Well how are we going to get though now?" Bonnie asked and Damon hushed her listening closely with his vampire hearing to the fence but heard nothing, there was not steady hum of electricity flowing through the wires. "I hope I don't regret this." Damon stated and reached a hand out to touch the wire. Nothing happened. Feeling braver he grabbed the entire wire in his hand and again felt nothing he was not electrocuted.

Damon nodded to Bonnie and carefully ducked down and stepped in between the two wires and came out intact on the other side. After a moment's hesitation Bonnie followed him and they stood near a group of run down buildings. The streets were dirt covered and muddy from a previous rain while the houses around them were equally as shabby with paint chipping off in places and the boards rusted. The picture before him was so much different than what he had expected when the hovercraft flew by but all he knew was this was definitely not Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2: Katniss Everdeen

Damon POV

The town was run down and falling apart but none the less someone had to live here. Damon looked at Bonnie and saw his own expression of confusion mirrored on her face. As he continued walking and turned a corner Damon found himself bumping into a girl with a bow and pack of arrows slung over her shoulder heading in the direction of the barbed wire fence. She jumped back in surprise at the impact her eyes wide. And Damon gave her a sly smile. Bonnie looked at him "Damon.." she warned she moved her attention to the girl. "Hey I'm Bonnie and this is Damon we well we're kinda lost and we were wondering where we were." the girl looked back and forth between Damon and Bonnie she took a moment to reply looking up and down at their clothes and that was when Damon noticed that hers were rather tattered and ripped in multiple places.

"I'm Katniss, and you're in District 12" she replied. "Are...are you from the Capitol?" she asked looking at them hesitantly.

"District 12?"  
>"Capitol?"<p>

They both said at the same time confused.

"No, um..." Bonnie began. "We're from Mystic Falls."

Now it was Katniss' turn to look at them strangely. "Mystic Falls?" she asked. "Wheres that?" Bonnie looked at Damon with wide eyes and he returned the gesture one thing was for certain... they were a long way from home.

"Look," Damon began getting irritated. "We have no idea where were we are, or how we got here. But we need to find a way home." He was alive something that he hadn't expected to happen since he had recently died and not only that Elena was out there somewhere. He knew he had to get back to her and tell her that he had kept his promise. But more than that he felt a small twinge of hunger growing in his stomach something he had not felt while he was dead.

"What he means is," Bonnie intercepted. "We really need to get home, can you help us?"

"I wish I could." Katniss replied. "But I have no clue where Mystic Falls is or where anything is outside of District 12. That fence," she pointed. "is the boundary keeping us in."

"Wait a minute what do you mean keeping you in, we just walked right under that fence. By the way, your sign "Danger High Voltage" is a serious understatement, and judging by the bow and arrow on your back and the direction you were heading in you knew that too so don't give me any of that trapped in here crap." Damon told her.

"Ok, fine, yes I was going there to hunt in case you haven't noticed we're starving a little over here and that forest has food. Unfortunately we're not allowed to pass that fence so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. This is my last chance to hunt when the Hunger Games starts I'll be stuck at the capitol and the people I care about will be left to fend for themselves." Katniss replied.

"Hunger Games what kind of a game is that?" Damon asked.

"The kind of game where 2 of us are chosen from each district, there are 12, and we are put in an arena to fight to the death." Katniss explained.

"Well that game sucks." Damon continued.

"Damon." Bonnie warned him her tone telling him to be quiet.  
>"You want to figure out what the Hunger Games is stick around, either way you can't be wandering around the streets. Come with me I'll show you where you can stay." Katniss walked back the way she had come gesturing for Damon and Bonnie to follow her. She led them through a series of housed and behind alleyways away from prying eyes. Soon they reached a pristine neighborhood that was different from all the other beaten down houses they had seen. A steel sign written "Victor's Village" stood above the entrance. As they walked under the sign Damon felt an emptiness around him as he looked at all the houses that stood tall in grandeur. Katniss led them up the street a little bit farther up and turned left and walked up to a house. Hesitantly they followed behind.<p>

Katniss stepped into the house followed by Bonnie who cautiously stepped over the threshold. Damon went to follow her and found himself being stopped by an invisible force as he remembered that he had to be invited in.

"Um, Bonnie." He said and she turned around.

"Katniss," she called, "You have to invite him in."

"Why?" Katniss questioned staring at Damon standing just beyond the threshold.

"We'll explain later just invite him in." Bonnie told her.

"Um ok, you can come in." Katniss invited him.

"Thank you" Damon replied sarcastically stepping into the house and Katniss with a quizzical look led them into the house. They reached a type of foyer in the house and a little girl ran into the room followed by a woman who Damon guessed was their mother.

"Katniss!" the little blonde girl said.

"Prim, wha-"

"We have visitors." She explained tersely.

The group looked up to see an old man walk into the room. His hair was white as snow so was his beard. He was clothed rather elegantly compared to the other people Damon had seen and was rather plump. Most of all Damon could see that this man's presence brought fear into the room as everyone stood completely still. He looked over at Katniss and narrowed his eyes before looking over at Damon and Bonnie. The way that he regarded him made even Damon feel uneasy. "And who are you?" He spoke.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Damon POV

The old man's presence radiated around the room with a commanding authority. Well Damon didn't do too well with authority.

"Damon." Damon told him standing defensively as the old man regarded him with an icy gaze.

"Well Damon, I am President Snow, and I don't believe I've ever seen you."

"Well I don't make a habit of associating myself with... presidents." Damon said irresponsibly.

"We just got here, and we were wondering if you could tell us how to get home." Bonnie spoke over him in an attempt to cover his rudeness.

President Snow watched her with a strange glint in his eye almost as if an idea was churning in his head.

"Hmm, I came here to have a word with Ms. Everdeen, it seems, that I also have a word with the two of you. Now Mrs. Everdeen is there a room we can use?" He asked the woman who Damon recognized as Katniss' mother. She nodded and led them into a separate room that looked like a study with a desk in the middle.

"Ah, excellent." He said and walked over and sat down in the middle desk. "For now the two of you can wait outside, I must speak with Mrs. Everdeen alone." he told Damon and Bonnie who stood waiting outside the door as Katniss sat alone in the room with President Snow.

"Who is this guy?" Bonnie asked slightly fearful.

"I don't know." Damon replied "and I don't like him. But if there's anyone who knows how to get us back to Mystic Falls it's him."

"I know, Damon, don't screw this up." Bonnie told him seriously.

Time went by and eventually Katniss emerged from the room with President Snow looking very serious and a little scared. Damon didn't envy her and wondered if that would be him when he finally exited from the President's company. Taking a breath Bonnie and Damon entered the room and saw President Snow sitting almost cheerful behind the desk.

"Ah, come in, come in. We have much to discuss."

Damon closed the door behind him and stood in front of President Snow with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face while the President regarded him with the utmost curiosity.

"You're not human, are you?" President Snow said.

"And you're not a fluffy bunny, I could break your neck without even blinking." Damon told him.

"Alas, but if you did that you would never find your way out of here, not without my help." Damon uncrossed his arms, " What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I am the only person who knows who you are and where you come from and how to get you back where you belong."

"You can bring us home?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, you are strangers in my realm, you stick out like a lily in a mud puddle; if I let you roam free I would be facing the possibility of chaos. So you see it's in our best interests to send you back." He told them.

"Then what are you waiting for, what do we need to do?" Damon asked his eyes wide with the prospect of seeing Elena again.

"It's never just that simple, you see everything has a price and you're freedom has a price also. I could send you back but I could just as easily find a way to eliminate you before you become a problem. So let's make sure that you don't become a problem, understand?"

Damon nodded. "What do you want from us?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of... the Hunger Games?" President Snow asked.

"Someone might have mentioned it." Damon muttered not liking where this was going.

"Well you see the games are a way to show that the Capitol is the only authority and keeps people in line. It keeps peace within the Districts, without it there would be revolts and chaos so in a way the games serve a purpose. Recently Mrs. Everdeen has... unintentionally stirred up a bit of trouble that I now need to fix in order to keep stability. You are going to help me."

"What do you want us to do?" Damon asked specifically.

"That is simple, I want you and your friend to enter the Hunger Games as the tributes from District 12."

"You will enter the games I will have you're names put in and make sure they are pulled. It should even be a blessing to the people of District 12 that their children weren't chosen. You shall then proceed to go along with the games and praise Panem for being so lenient and merciful and you will enter the arena and win the games. Seeing as your a vampire it shouldn't be too hard for you to win. Of course there can only be one victor but i'm sure you will find some way to fake your death seeing as you are the one who won't actually die and leave your friend, Bonnie, is it to become the victor. Once you have convinced all of Panem about the absoluteness of the capitol I will grant you the favor of returning you to your home so you will not cause any trouble. But mark my words if you screw anything up I will find a way to eliminate you in a heartbeat, you won't survive the arena." Snow finished his speech and looked back and forth calmly from Damon to Bonnie. "Do we have a deal?" he asked them with a small smile forming on his lips.

Damon looked back and forth between Snow's content smile and Bonnie's worried expression. "Yes, since we don't really have a choice." he replied.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong you always have a choice." Snow smiled dismissing them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaping

Bonnie POV

The next morning Bonnie woke up in one of the guest rooms in the Everdeen house. It was the morning of the Reaping as President Snow had told them. Bonnie and Damon still hadn't told Katniss about what had happened during their conversation with Snow but neither had she. Katniss simply walked around with pursed lips staring off into space obviously deep in thought. Bonnie lay in the bed relishing in the last few moments of peace she would get but she knew that eventually she would have to get up an face the day. Jeremy, the thought went through her head as she remembered the sweet protective little brother of her best friend who also happened to be her boyfriend. Everything she was doing she did to get back to him.

Bonnie had been briefed about the ins and outs of the Hunger Games and how they were played. She hated the idea that innocent people were being killed year after year but could see no way to stop it. She had barely fallen asleep the night before contemplating the deal she had made and the only consolation that she could give herself that she was doing the right thing was that she would soon be able to see Jeremy, Elena, Caroline and everyone else again. The fact that she could have her old life back without having to worry about being the anchor was all that kept her going. As for the murder that was going to occur in the arena, she decided she would have no part in it that she would remain hidden and alive until the end. Damon could do whatever he wanted, they had never gotten along before anyway.

Bonnie finally decided that she would have to get up and face the continued periods of 24 hours until she saw her friends again, something that she had not expected to do a day ago. She stood up and changed out of the tank top and jeans she had slept in into the plain dress that Katniss had given her for the Reaping ceremony. Since everyone was required to attend they had to do their best to blend in, especially since they were the ones to be chosen. She walked out of her room feeling a bit strange in the dress and almost ran into Damon in the hallway. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise at Damon's appearance.

Katniss had also found some District clothes for him but they were so different from his usual dark leather jacket and jeans that he wore. Standing here in front of her in worn blue jeans and a tucked in shirt with his hair slicked back she barely recognized him. Damon stared her down with a look in his eyes that said "Say one word and your dead." So Bonnie kept silent laughing on the inside at Damon's appearance. Farther behind Damon another person emerged from the room that he had just left he was tall and blonde with his hair slicked back in the same fashion wearing similar clothing to Damon. Damon gave him a glare and shouldered his way past the guy and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Peeta." He introduced himself to Bonnie. "I was victor last year in the games."

"Bonnie," she replied "And I thought that there could only be one victor, Katniss told us she won the games last year."

"That's more or less true," Peeta replied. "See we both won it, even though we weren't supposed to, we got lucky I guess."

"Yeah," Bonnie replied remembering the conversation with President Snow yesterday. "I'm going to go check on Damon, before he does anything stupid."

"Yeah good idea, he threatened to snap my neck a couple times while I got him into that outfit." Peeta joked.

"I'll see you later," Bonnie told him and walked away following the path Damon had taken down the stairs.

On the first floor Katniss' mother had made breakfast consisting of the basic eggs and meat.

"Grab a plate, Bonnie." Mrs. Everdeen told her standing beside an irritable looking Damon who stood with his own plate of eggs.

"Thanks." Bonnie told her and grabbed her own plate. As she reached over for the eggs she heard the sound of the front door opening and a man walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of booze in his left hand.

"Hey Haymitch," Peeta said coming downstairs just as Damon muttered "Now that's more like it."

"Ok now is everybody read-" Haymitch cutt off as he noticed Damon and Bonnie. "Now who are you two?" he questioned wobbling a little as he stood.

"It's a long story Haymitch but they're coming with us to the reaping." Katniss explained walking into the now crowded kitchen.

"Well we better get going then." he replied.

The Reaping

Damon POV

Damon stood amongst a crowd of boys staring up at a platform stage that held two circular bowls. There was no going back now, he looked over to the girl's side and spotted Bonnie woven into the crowd as well. He would never admit it but being here with Bonnie even though they weren't exactly friends made him feel just a little less crazy. He returned his attention to the stage as a woman walked onto the stage with quite an exotic butterfly outfit.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" The woman spoke into the microphone.

*A/N* I know that its supposed to be the 75 Hunger Games but for the purpose of the story I moved everything back a year. *A/N*

Katniss and Peeta stood a little to the left and right of her solemnly behind the glass bowls. Haymitch on the other hand stood a little way to the left of the stage observing the proceedings.

"As always, ladies first" the butterfly woman spoke and walked over to the bowl to her left full of little tiny slips of paper. She reached a elegantly nailed hand in the bowl and shuffled around in the papers drawing out a single one.

She slowly opened the slip of paper and read out a single name. "Bonnie Bennet"

Damon looked over at Bonnie whose eyes were wide as she walked up to the stage to be greeted by the butterfly woman. Katniss and Peeta behind her stood with their eyes just as wide in surprise. Then they'll be ecstatic about the next name he thought and waited for the woman to go over to the other bowl and put her hand it drawing out another name.

"Damon Salvatore" she read and Damon walked proudly up to the stage as the rest of the citizens of District 12 sighed with relief that their children had been spared.


	5. Chapter 5: The Train

Damon POV

As soon as the names were drawn out of the two glass bowls sitting on the stage Damon and Bonnie were brought up and immediately taken away into separate rooms by men in white armored uniforms. He was pushed into an empty room and they shut the door behind him. Snow had briefly mentioned this, they would isolate the victors in rooms where family could come and say goodbye before the games. Damon had no family here to say goodbye too; absentmindedly Damon found himself thinking about the only family he had, his brother Stefan. What would he say if he heard the deal that he had agreed to. Part of him wondered what he was doing now that Damon was gone.

After ten minutes or so had passed without any signs of movement from outside the room Damon got tired with sitting on the luxurious furniture waiting for something to happen. Like yesterday Damon once again felt the pangs of hunger, this entire "Other Side" dilemma had screwed up his drinking schedule. He had been lucky enough to have been able to sneak out last night and find a wandering villager late at night that he had compelled, drank his fill, healed with his blood and compelled to forget. Since he didn't know how this world worked he had to be careful and cover up his tracks.

Now he was thirsty again, back in Mystic Falls he would drink Bourbon to curb the hunger. Seeing the luxurious room around him he figured that they must have something with alcohol after all that man had walked into the Everdeen house this morning with a bottle of booze. Remembering this morning he once again mentally complained about the hideous clothes he was forced to wear. As he rummaged through drawers and cabinets he contemplated the many ways that he would like to get back at the person who convinced him to wear it. Finally he found what he was looking for in a drawer in the back of the room, a bottle full of Bourbon. He uncapped it and took a swig just as the doors once again opened and the storm troopers entered to "accompany" him to the train.

"Well it's about time," Damon muttered as they confiscated the bottle and flanked him on both sides as he walked.

He boarded the train and was led into compartment where he found Bonnie, Katniss, Peeta, the guy from this morning and the lady with the extravagant outfit that read the names all sitting in chairs. Damon walked up and sat in the remaining seat.

"So what did I miss?" he asked smiling.

"Damon, this is Haymitch and Effie, they're supposed to help us in the arena." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, explain to me again, how exactly you two managed to both get picked when you aren't even a day old in this town." Haymitch asked holding a glass.

Damon and Bonnie remained silent.

"It doesn't matter how they got picked but what they are going to do now that they are." Effie told him.

_If only they knew that it was all under control,_ Damon thought.

The remainder of the train ride was spent listening to Haymitch, Effie and Peeta's advice to stay alive in the arena. Katniss sat in the corner characteristically silent and withdrawn. Damon basically just ignored it all, he had lived over a hundred years this arena full of teenagers wasn't going to be the thing that killed him. Bonnie appeared to be listening at least halfheartedly he couldn't really tell with her. Back in Mystic Falls they would usually be trying to avoid each other but now it seems that each other was the only familiar thing that they had left in this strange world. After about an hour of pretending to listen to a thorough lecture Damon began to contemplate if it would just be easier to reassure them and admit that he wasn't human and that he wasn't going to die but he kept himself under control and decided against it. One of President Snow's rules when he described how they would be getting home was to tell no one that he was a vampire who could not die. Normally Damon being himself would lash out and forget what anyone told him but this time the prospect of returning home was too great to risk. So he kept silent and forced himself to listen to the boring lecture.

In order to get to the capitol they would have to travel overnight on a train going 500 miles per hour. Damon guessed that the city was not close to the districts, but there was good food on the table and Bourbon so he deduced that things could be worse. There were makeshift rooms in different compartments where they were told they would be sleeping and Effie finally allowed them some time to themselves to get cleaned up and change into... better clothes. Damon took the opportunity to take a shower since he had been feeling icky the entire day walking around in poorly made tattered dirty clothing that was probably the best these people could afford. He removed the clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the polished bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was tiled and pristine with many extravagant soaps around the sink. Back in another room was the shower which Damon stood for a while trying to figure out how it worked because of the numerous knobs and buttons that were along the wall. He eventually figured out that the big knob in the center controlled the temperature while all the other buttons were various scents and bath salts. They really did live lavishly here didn't they? When he finished his shower he emerged smelling not quite the same. He looked into the closet on the train and found clothes in various sizes for the male tribute of district 12 in different colors. He eventually found something black in his size and wore an outfit similar to his regular signature look.

Then there was a knock at the door and he rolled his eyes expecting Effie or Haymitch with an extra bit of information but when he opened the door he saw Bonnie standing there also showered and clean in fresh clothes.

"I need to talk to you." she told him and walked into the room as Damon closed the door behind her.

"Hello to you too."

Bonnie didn't reply and paced around the room with a confused expression on her face.

"So you remember how I was the anchor right?" she eventually asked.

"Well yeah, I remember the whole crisis we went thought to get you back." Damon replied

"The whole point of the anchor was to be a gateway to the other side, it was part of a spell in order for the other side to remain in existence."

"But now the other side is gone." Damon deduced.

"Yeah, then what am I? I'm not the anchor anymore the anchor is gone, i'm clearly not dead."

"So..." Damon questioned.

"Just now when I went to go take a shower I walked by a scented candle sitting on the sink. As I walked by it lit up." Bonnie told him.

"What do you mean it lit up?" Damon asked.

"I mean when I walked by it, it lit up." Bonnie reiterated

"So what are you saying, your a witch again?" Damon asked

"I don't know i'm just saying that ever since we arrived here i've felt... strange different, and now I think I know why." She told him.

"So how will you know for sure." Damon asked.

"Well there is one way to find out." Bonnie replied and her face took on a concentrating look. The next moment Damon's head exploded with pain like little sharp knives carving into his brain. He had felt this many times before but every time he hoped it wouldn't happen again. Even though it lasted only a second before Bonnie stopped but he was already kneeling on the floor with his hands holding his head groaning.

"I guess it works." Bonnie told him.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked her standing up.

"Oh that was just payback for the time when I wasn't a witch and couldn't do that." she told him.

"Fair enough."

"What is going on in here?" Effie came rushing to the door of Damon's room "I thought I heard someone cry out in pain." Bonnie looked and Damon an walked past Effie out of the room.

"I stubbed my toe." Damon muttered.

"Well you better get to sleep we will be at the capitol tomorrow bright and early, you've got a long day ahead of you."


	6. Chapter 6: The Capitol

*A/N* Thank you to everyone who has read this far. I know that season 6 has already premiered (SO EXCITED :D) and Damon and Bonnie are obviously not in the Hunger Games but I'm going to try to continue with this whenever I find time. Please leave a comment it would mean so much to me :D *A/N*

Damon POV

Damon woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. He groaned and pulled the sheets up over his head as the door opened.

"Come on get up." Haymitch told him. "You better be glad Effie's with your friend telling her about the big big big day, now get up, get dressed, we'll be there in an hour."

Haymitch turned the lights on and left while Damon lay among the sheets in his bed staring at the ceiling. His dreams had been full of Elena and Stefan and Mystic Falls, and he wasn't ready to wake up to reality. Eventually he sat up and pulled on a black t-shirt since he had slept in his dark jeans and walked out into the hallway and made his way to the dining compartment. Haymitch was already sitting there with Katniss and Peeta as Damon arrived followed by Bonnie and Effie. "Smile dears, its going to be a big big big big day!" Effie chirped and grabbed a plate of breakfast that was set out on the table.

"Now we'll be arriving at the Capitol in about 15 minutes." she told them as everyone grabbed a plate. They ate withing moments and sat anticipating their arrival at the capitol. A beam of sunlight shined in Damon's eye and he squinted to see the tall capitol buildings in the distance. The more time passed the closer the buildings became, within moments they emerged from a tunnel into the capitol square filled by people. Bonnie came to stand beside him and look at the people, they were dressed as extravagantly as Effie was with different color hair and nails an sketchy make up. All the people were smiling and waving at them excitedly, Damon stared with wide eyes at the enormous crowd.

The people standing and waving were so excited so see them arrive dressed in their various outfits that were way to risque even for Damon's taste with flashy colors and hair. He stood there watching the people confused as to how people could be so happy at seeing people being led to their deaths every year. They had become so used to this annual visit where they were able to watch people die for entertainment. Damon knew that his own hands weren't the cleanest and that he had been the cause of misery for many people but deep down he was still human and at times he felt remorse but these people were human and should have felt some compassion towards these kids. But as he stood there watching these people from the capitol cheer he didn't see a single frown.

The train continued to rush by until eventually it slowed to a halt and Damon and Bonnie were hustled off the train and over the course of the next 20 minutes were separated and left laying on metal tables. Damon felt like he was a lab rat that was about to be experimented on and sat up on the table as the door opened and a guy walked in. He was dressed in an emerald green suit with green hair and green eyes the whole look gave him the appearance of being very snake like and Damon didn't like him one bit.

"What's happening?" he asked the man.

"You must be cleaned up so you are presentable before you are shown to all of Panem tonight." the man replied

"Presentable." Damon scoffed.

"Yes presentable." The man replied. "Now lay down."

"And if I don't?" Damon questioned.

"Then I will be forced to retain you either way you will lay down." the man commanded his green eyes glaring at Damon.

"I don't think so." Damon replied and grabbed the man's head. "Listen, we don't have to do this, I'm fine as I am, I don't need any 'cleaning up'"

"You're fine as you are." The man replied.

"Now leave and figure out when we get out of here." Damon told him and the man turned and left.

"Thank god these people don't know about vervain." Damon said to himself and got up off the table. Within moments the door opened again and a different person walked in. This man was different from the previous one he was darker with gold eyeliner and a single earring in one ear he had a different appeal than all the other captial people Damon had seen and wasn't as superfluous.

"Hello I'm Cinna" he greeted Damon and held out his hand Damon cautiously shook it staring at the man.

"Damon" he blutly replied.

"I heard that you were done cleaning up and I brought you you're clothes for tonight, others call it a costume but I don't like to think of the Hunger Games as dress up." Damon watched as he hung up the clothes and turned to face him, there was a sort sincerity about him that Damon appreciated almost as if he knew. Damon nodded "thanks" he replied and Cinna nodded back in a mutual agreement and walked away.

When Cinna left Damon walked over to the clothes hanging on the hanger. They were black and close to his usual style, closely resembleing a suit with black pants and shirt and a black jacket when Damon put them on he felt more like himself and walked out of the room though the door Cinna and the other guy had used. He emerged into a sort of waiting room. Looking around Damon found Cinna standing in a corner and walked over to him.

"The suit looks good on you." Cinna commented.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon questioned.

"She's still getting ready and cleaned up." Cinna replied. "She should be out soon."

After a while Bonnie had come out and was wearing a similar black dress that matched his black suit. When she was ready they were shuffled off again and found themselves standing at the entrance to an arena near a black carriage pulled by black horses. Cinna stood in front of them explaining the effect of a fake fire that would not harm them. Seeing as it was one of the few things that could kill him Damon was a little wary of the flame in Cinna's hand that he was supposed to ignite himself with.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in the carriage side by side covered in black like dark angels. The horses began to move following the carriage in front of them as 12 carriages filled the arena. As they passed the crowds cheered and roared Bonnie pressed a button and they were engulfed in flames that only caused the crowd to cheer louder. Cinna had been right and Damon couldn't feel the heat of the flame and where it touched his skin it did not leave a mark but the fire continued to lick at his sides as they rolled up under a podium that held President Snow. The President gave a speech congratulating the victors and nodded in their direction.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." He dismissed them.


End file.
